


New Identity

by SImpletoNZ (Erkaqq11)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkaqq11/pseuds/SImpletoNZ
Summary: *||𝖺𝗏𝗈𝗂𝖽(避ける)-The precious sunshine left without saying a word and came back few yearsbut avoiding them is harder than he thought✔︎𝐢 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬✔︎𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠✔︎𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO! UWU

Third Person Point of View

before graduation start, the third year say their goodbye to all their teammates

"so this is our the last day in this team" dachi said while looking at his teammate

everyone trying holding their tears.except the two who already crying

"I will pass my position to ennoshita" Daichi looks at ennoshita "please take care of our team " ennoshita just nod before looking down on the floor and trying hard not to cry

"hey! we can still see each other so don't feel sad" Suga smile looking at their teammate

but behind that smile is full of sadness "yeah we can still see each other " nishinoya say while smiling while trying not to burst to cry again

everyone start agreeing and start to smile again except Hinata he just quiets the entire time

which is unusual he just stares at the floor while thinking

"hey! Hinata are you okay?" everyone starts looking at Hinata he looks up and see Sugawara with a concerning look and he starts to look around and saw everyone staring at him

he looks at Sugawara and flashes a smile " I'm okay, I just feel sad" but that not all he was thinking about how to tell his teammate that he gonna leave

"Okay let's wrap up we have 5 minutes before the graduation start," Daichi said while trying to get all their attention

while everyone starts to pack their stuff. everyone start to glance at the small sunshine because of its unusual behavior 

"say tsukki, its unusual to Hinata to stay quiet," Yamaguchi asked tsukishima who beside him looking at Hinata

"I don't care its not my problem anyway," said tsukishima while start walking away but before that, he took a glance at Hinata

"tsk what he's a problem now"

"hey boke! let's go now" Kageyama shouting at Hinata to get his attention

Hinata snap out and look at Kageyama "shut up bakayama!" then he starts running at the door

"what do you say bokee!!" while trying to catch up to Hinata

the glooming face starts to fade away and start to smile again everyone was at ease now because their sunshine was smiling again

and now the teacher start to give to all the student their diploma

"Nakamoto Shika"

"Maruyama Misaki"

"Maruska sora"

"--------"

"----"

the auditorium was full of happiness, sadness, but it was a new start for them

after the graduation outside was full of student with their friends, family, loved ones

while everyone starts to celebrate their success. Hinata goes to the gym he asks Takeda sensei for the key he open the door and look around its empty there is only a net in the middle he walked in the middle and look up in the net and start to reminisce all the memory

Hinata was excited to see the gym he start to run to the gym when he opens the door

he saw a figure have dark blue hair and he saw how he spike the ball he was shocked to see

who spike that ball

"ha! it's you!!!" Hinata shout to get his attention he points at him

"You're the one who calls the king of court right!??" Kageyama start to frown when he heard that name

"Who are you?" he looks at Hinata still frowning

"I'm the one who's gonna defeat you," he said proudly and look at Kageyama who look disbelief

"huh! are you idiot?" he starts mocking Hinata

"what do you say?!?" Hinata was angry and start walking up to Kageyama

"I say you're an idiot" Kageyama looks down on Hinata who looks irritated

"you're the one who is an idiot here"

" what do you say, idiot"

"I said YOU ARE A IDIOT!!"

and that starts the routine they argue all-day

when he remembers that time it was a special day when he met Kageyama and they become a partner

and another memory pops up

It was Halloween at that time

It was already 6 pm everyone decided to wrap up the only left was Hinata and Kageyama everyone went home

while the first year was cleaning the gym the light starts flickering the two first-year start to get scared

"hey Kageyama I think we need to get out now," Hinata said while holding the broom in his hand

"Are you scared already?" Kageyama said looking at Hinata while smirking

"n-n i-am not" while trying to brave up

then suddenly a bang heard in the storage room Hinata and Kageyama look at each other and look at the storage room

" IM OUT OF HERE!!" Hinata said while running through the door he tried to open the door but its no use its was lock

"It's LOCK!!" Hinata look terrified he start shouting for help but there no one there

"Hey Hinata calm down!" Kageyama said while calming down Hinata

"what if they kill us Kageyama"

"they will start chopping our head"

"w-what if they sell our brain Kageyama!! "

"hey bokee!! calm down it's not gonna happen"

"w-w-what i-If---"

" if you don't shut up I will kiss you"

Hinata feel his face start burning up and suddenly close his mouth and never say a thing again

"calm down okay let's find out what that sound about okay"

Hinata just nod even he hates that idea they start walking into the storage room Hinata was behind Kageyama

even though Kageyama was calm inside he was terrified and start to overthink what was gonna happened but he doesn't wanna show because Hinata was here he needs to protect him

when they are in front of the door Kageyama put his hand in the handle then suddenly open up the door

"SUPRISEDDDD!!!"

Hinata and Kageyama was shocked to see his teammate all together even tsukishima is here

"Happy Halloween!! hinata Kageyama" Sugawara said while smiling at the two

Hinata looks at everyone he was happy it is not a killer or a ghost

"I'm relieved," Hinata said while smiling after that everything turns dark

everyone crowded Hinata when they saw him fainted in front of them Hinata was sent to the hospital they say he was scared it can lead to faint


	2. FIght

Hinata POV

I was in the middle of the court just looking over the net trying to remember all of that memory when we all practice here and goofing around I can still hear Kageyama bickering inside my head I feel goosebumps all over but I like that about him

when I was daydreaming I feel a vibrate in my pocket I check it was my phone when I see who was calling it was Kageyama

speak of the devil

I press answer

BOKEEE! WHERE ARE YOUUU!?!

I almost drop my phone there

" I'm in the gym why??"

"what are you doing there??! whatever just come to the entrance right now!" then he immediately hung up

I immediately come to the entrance and I see all my teammate there when they look at my direction Sugawara wave at me

when I got to them I see Kageyama face he look grumpy I look away

" Everyone here already?" Daichi looks at everyone

"yeah everyone is already here"

"Okay let's go now"

third Person POV

Everyone was walking, talking to each other Sugawara ask Daichi and Asahi what will they do when they go to college while Tanaka and nishinoya were talking about Kiyoko. everyone was happily talking to each other while hinata was quiet the whole time again

when they arrived front of in the restaurant they start finding a sit they got three tables in the back row while others start to order Daichi start shouting at Tanaka and nishinoya because they start shouting lucky there not many people, to begin with, while Daichi continued to shout at the two everyone was laughing hinata was laughing seeing this scene

Kageyama glance at hinata he saw him laughing he knew there is something weird because hinata was quiet all day but he thought hinata was quiet because the third year are gonna leave soon but I don't think that was the reason though

when the order came they start to eating then suddenly the third year started saying their speech one by one Daichi was the first one and next is suga, Asahi and our manager Kiyoko-san

after the speech, everyone was talking to each other while some of them just quietly listen to the conversation and then realized the sun was already gone they decide to head home now

and now hinata and Kageyama took the same route they decide to walk together while there are walking hinata was quiet Kageyama look at hinata he was looking down Kageyama took the courage to talk to hinata

"hey"

they stop in the middle of the road and he looked at Kageyama and he was looking at him in the eye

"what's wrong with you?"

Kageyama looks directly at hinata and hinata was noticed

"what are you saying bakayama?"

hinata just smile looking at Kageyama avoiding the question and start walking again

"don't try to avoid the question" hinata look at Kageyamaa he was looking at him seriously

he starts walking toward hinata still looking serious then he stopped in front of him

"Now tell me what's wrong with you today"

"it's not your business" hinata look at the side avoiding Kageyamaa face he can't fully see his face how dark it everything was quiet only you can hear was the wind

"your right it's my business " then Kageyama walk pass me not looking at me hinata turn around and see Kageyama back further away at me

Hinata POV

I looked down and I feel hot on my cheek I touch it I was tear I start rubbing my eyes and the tears didn't stop my heart I was heavy I looked in the direction that he left here was no longer there

I'm sorry

Flashback

March **,***

tomorrow is the graduation the third year I was in my room I was texting kenma because I was bored I ask him if we can meet up after the graduation oh Nekoma graduation it's today I think kenma was gonna go with kuroo-san today kuroo-san was gonna graduate too I wonder if I can cheer up kenma somehow

when a was thinking Natsu just banged my door I jump in my seat I looked at Natsu he was running toward me she hugged me

" what's wrong Natsu??" I looked at her just looked at me

"onii-chan papa send us a letter" he grabs my hand and runs to the living room a saw mama was holding a letter

"mama' i walked beside her

"here hinata" she hands the letter to me and I was reading the letter

Everyone,

How are you doing? I hope you are all good health there I got thee the good news I was accepted but it was not in Japan though it was in Korea I thought it was a good idea if we can live there don't worry about the expenses your uncle allowed us to live in there house I know this is sudden its a good choice, so please understand it.

-******

I was shocked I read, me going to Korea? I learn about others was half Japanese and half Korean my father was born in Korea but live in Japan, that's when he got married to my mother. I learn from him how to speak Korean but I never thought of living in his hometown

"mama when are we gonna leave?" I ask mom still looking at the letter

"next week the sooner the better"

tomorrow was Friday

I was conflicted about what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna leave next week so I have no time to spare tomorrow gonna be my last time to meet them how is I'm gonna tell them?

end of the flashback

Saturday

in the end, I didn't tell them I was in the school I need to hand my letter to Takeda sensei when I got to the faculty when I was gonna knock the door burst open when I looked up its was Takeda sensei

"Ah, Hinata what are you doing here?" Takeda looked at Hinata when he saw what in his hand

"Takeda-sensei I need to speak you," I said while avoiding his eye contact

"Takeda-sensei I need to speak you," I said while avoiding his eye contact


End file.
